


The First Time I Saw You Smile

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, WEC RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nico's watching Le Mans and reminiscing about how he met the love of his life.





	The First Time I Saw You Smile

Nico was lounging on the sofa, dozing as he watched Le Mans. Even with an endless supply of coffee, his stamina had waned, and he softly snored.

He woke to the sight of Andre with his head in his hands, the car creeping its way back to the pits.

It was torture to watch, and he couldn’t imagine how Andre felt.

Andre looked like a different man compared to the cheery guy that he’d met a couple of years ago while testing for the WEC.

***

They ran in the same circles, as all racing drivers did. Everyone was at least a friend of a friend, but most were people that they’d raced against over the years.

Nico couldn’t remember if he’d spoken to Andre when he raced in F1, or if their paths had crossed before.

But now Andre was walking towards him with a smile on his face, waving as though they were old friends.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Makes a change from the day job, right?” Andre smiled, holding his hands out for a hug and Nico found himself wrapped up in his arms, patting his back as he tried to think of something to say.

“Definitely.” Nico smiled back, wondering if they had met before, and he didn’t remember it.

“Ready to have some fun?” Andre laughed, it was deep and booming, and he couldn’t help but grin.

Just the way Andre said fun had Nico’s mind racing, and he stood there with his mouth hanging open, sure that he looked every bit as confused as he felt.

“Yeah.” Nico glanced up, looking Andre in the eyes for the first time, and his soulful blue eyes caught him in their laser focus.

“I’ll catch you later.” Andre winked at him, and Nico forgot how to walk, or talk, his brain melting at the fact that a cute guy just winked at him.

*

Nico was posing for a few photos, his smile genuine thanks to his little chat with Andre earlier. There were lots of media people swarming around, all wanting a glimpse of him.

And then he caught sight of Andre’s electric blue eyes staring at him through the crowd.

He bit his lip, and the photographers went wild, but he wasn’t focused on them, he only had eyes for Andre.

***

Nico picked up his phone. He knew that Andre probably wouldn’t hear his over the roar of the garage, but he just had to let him know that he wasn’t alone.

The phone rang, but there was no answer, and Nico just wanted to get on a plane and head to Le Mans. But by the time he got there, it would all be over.

Nico jumped at the shrill beep to say that he could record his message, and he blurted out everything that was running through his mind.

“I’m sorry, I wish I was there to give you a hug. I love you.”

He paced around the living room, staring at his phone, hoping that Andre would call him back, but there was nothing.

Pouring his seventh coffee, he flinched as the bitter taste hit his tongue, and he added more sugar, but it didn’t stop the uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

From the first time that he’d met Andre, all he wanted was to be by his side.

***

Nico was excited for the race, thrilled to be in a good team, but a little bit of him was happy for another reason.

The Six Hours of Spa was a chance to see Andre again.

They hadn’t spoken since testing, and Nico had thought about asking Stoffel for his number, but he wasn’t sure what he could say that didn’t make him sound like an obsessed fan.

So, he’d said nothing. Instead he watched old races, and sought out every interview he could find with Andre. Just the sound of his voice had butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and Nico knew then that he was too far gone to pretend it was a crush.

A crush he could handle, they came and went, but love, love dug its claws in deep, grabbing hold of his soul and squeezing until he was fit to burst.

Heading out the back of the garage, Andre was the last person that he expected to see there, and he found himself blushing like a lovestruck teenager, his dorkiest grin shining out, which only made him blush more.

Andre leant against the wall like a jock leaning on a high school locker, and Nico wished that he had folders to clutch, mostly so that he could hide what felt like an obvious bulge in his jeans.

“Hi, long time no see.”

The way that Andre dragged his eyes over him had him shivering in anticipation, and he stared for a ridiculously long amount of time before answering.

“Hi.”

“I just wanted to say good luck for the race.”

“Thanks.” Nico blushed, and he felt Andre inching closer, his eyes darting around, checking that they were alone.

Holding his breath, Nico felt the sparks fly, his lips drawn to Andre’s as though an invisible force was pushing them together. The first touch was like the time he’d accidentally brushed against his F1 car while the ERS was still live, but this time he wanted more, deepening the kiss as Andre backed him against the wall.

The taste of coffee and chocolate had Nico licking into Andre’s mouth, seeking out every last drop as he rubbed up against him.

And then something heavy and metal fell to the floor inside the garage, startling them both out of the kiss.

“I’ll see you after the race?” Andre leant in for one last kiss, his lips lingering as Nico caught his breath.

“Yes.” Nico stood grinning as Andre walked away, admiring his perfect rear as he disappeared round the side of the garage, and Nico ran his fingers over his lips, unable to believe that Andre had just kissed him.

It was going to be a good race.

*

Seven hours later, the chequered flag was flying, and Nico felt proud that his car had managed to cross the line sixth.

When he saw that Andre’s had crossed the line first he had a wry smile on his face, and he was glad that his helmet hid most of it. It would have felt better if he’d won, but since that hadn’t happened, he couldn’t think of a more deserving winner.

The crowds were swarming around Andre, and Nico got close enough to give him a pat on the back, but there were far too many people around for Nico to congratulate him properly.

That would have to wait for later. Luckily, Nico knew exactly which night club they were going to celebrate in.

*

The music rumbled through Nico’s bones, and he looked down at the crowded dance floor with a smile on his face. Half the grid was there, no space between them, hands, legs, and everything else rubbing up against each other as they moved in time to the music.

Drinks appeared to be on the house, and he wondered which of the teams were picking up the tab for it all. Although it wasn’t the first time that his fame had got him free drinks at a club, but a little bit of him missed the days when people wanted to buy him drinks.

Sipping at his beer, Nico headed down to the dance floor, his vacant smile plastered on his face as he looked for the one person that he wanted to see.

But there was no sign of Andre.

Nico said hi to quite a few people, soaking up the compliments about his driving, and chatting about Le Mans. He danced with a few people, mostly in a half-hearted fashion, allowing himself to be nudged and bumped around the dance floor.

He downed the last of his beer as nature called, and he sauntered towards the bathroom, his eyes still scanning the crowds for any sign of Andre.

Leaning against the wall, he watched his processed beer swirl away down the drain, and he took little notice of the other people using the facilities. It wasn’t until he realised that someone was standing behind him that he hurried to zip himself away.

Nico was expecting a fan, or a journalist, or really anyone that wasn’t Andre to be standing there.

“Missed me?”

“Yes.” Nico grinned as he washed his hands, his eyes locked with Andre’s through the mirror, and he felt a rush just from that way that Andre dragged his eyes over him.

“Want to get out of here?”

“Won’t people miss you?”

“I’ve already done a few laps of the dance floor, said hi and bye to the usual suspects, and everyone else will just assume I’ve taken a gorgeous blond back to my hotel room.” Andre winked at Nico, and Nico found himself blushing like a teenager in love.

“Let’s go then.” Nico wiped his hands dry on his jeans, following Andre out of the bathroom, but instead of heading towards the dance floor, they were wandering down a service corridor that led out into the cool evening air.

Nico felt his muscles ache from smiling, and yet he couldn’t stop. It had been so long since he was around someone that made him this happy, and he felt like rainbows should be pouring out of him.

He reached out for Andre’s hand without thinking, pulling it away as soon as their skin made contact, but Andre wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

“Perks of being in a series with lots of drivers, no-one recognises you on the street.” Andre gave him a little nudge with his elbow, and Nico relaxed. Not that they had to worry, they hadn’t seen a single person since they’d left the nightclub.

Nico reached out for Andre’s hand, intertwining their fingers, delighting in the simple comfort. It had been too long since he’d held hands in public, and not just when he was dating a guy, even with girlfriends it seemed like the media was always lurking, desperate for every last morsel of gossip about his private life.

They chatted away about work as they strolled through the streets, and Nico paused as the hotel loomed closer, but Andre didn’t let go of his hand. Slipping into the hotel, the lobby was deserted, and even the receptionist barely gave them a second look.

Andre was still holding his hand in the lift, the metal box shuddering and screeching as they ascended, and Nico stood smiling, unable to keep his eyes off Andre’s lips. The tension was cranked up to maximum, and Nico shifted on the spot, making space for his half hard cock.

The banal music played in the background, and both of them blushed every time that their eyes met, Andre’s eyes wandering lower and his smile grew when he saw the size of Nico’s bulge.

Nico bit his lip, and Andre leant in closer, his breath warm against his neck as Nico relaxed.

“I bet people tell you this all the time, but you’re a really handsome guy.”

“I know.” Nico grinned, his confidence flooding back in as Andre snorted in laughter. “So are you.”

Andre’s lips brushed against his neck, and Nico sucked in a deep breath, goose bumps rippling over his skin as Andre’s cool fingers slid around the back of his neck.

Their kiss before the race felt like a lifetime ago, and Nico wanted nothing more than to feel that rush again. Closing his eyes, Nico trusted his instincts, his lips parted in anticipation, and he let out a needy whimper the second Andre’s lips met his, sparks flying through his body.

Andre pressed him up against the wall of the lift, both of them gasping as Andre wedged his thigh between Nico’s legs, rubbing up against him as Andre’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Nico never wanted the feeling to end, his hands sliding lower until they were resting on Andre’s perfect rear, pulling their bodies closer.

And then the ping of the lift made them both jump, but not as much as the old couple who were looking at them with wide eyes.

“Sorry, excuse us.” Andre smiled as he took Nico’s hand, both of them grinning as they stumbled down the corridor, and Nico couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling over.

Nico pressed his hand over his mouth as Andre fumbled with the key card, shushing him as the little green light flashed to say the door was open. Andre dragged him into the room, and the laughter faded as other urges took over.

There was no pretence of coffee, they both knew what they wanted, and that involved being naked in bed. Rushing to the bed in a flurry of kisses, Nico stumbled backwards as he tried to kick off his shoes, but Andre was there to catch him, holding him close as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“There’s no hurry, we’ve got all night.”

Nico stroked the side of his face, his stubble rough after a long day, and Andre stepped closer, rubbing his nose against Nico’s before leaning in for another kiss. It was soft and gentle this time, with the promise of something more, and in that instant Nico knew that he wouldn’t be satisfied with just a one-night stand.

He wanted it all, kisses in the rain, lazy make out sessions on the sofa while a film went unwatched in the background, and to make love rather than just fuck.

Nico inhaled, smiling as he glanced at the bed, both of them aware of how close it was, the pristine sheets ready to be scrunched up beneath their sweaty bodies.

“I’ve been waiting to see just what you’re hiding in here.” Andre’s hand reached down to give his half-hard cock a gentle squeeze, and Nico groaned, his chest heaving as his clothing suddenly felt tight against his sensitive skin.

“You only had to ask.” Nico unzipped his jacket, letting it fall to the ground with a thud, never breaking eye contact as he set about unbuttoning his shirt, pausing after each button so that he could take a breath and steady his trembling hands.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Andre stripped out of his shirt as though he could bend space and time, and Nico stood staring, his shirt hanging off his shoulders as Andre started to unbutton his jeans.

Nico felt like his eyes were going to pop out, practically drooling at the sight of Andre in just his boxers that were stretched tight over his hard cock. He wanted to say something, but he couldn’t get his mouth to work, and all his patience evaporated, leaving him hopping on the spot as he tried to slip out of his jeans.

“I swear I’m coordinated when I want to be.” Nico snorted in laughter, throwing off his socks as Andre smiled, his eyes sparkling with lust.

“Why don’t you show me?” Andre slipped out of his boxers before lying out on the bed, his legs spread so there was room for Nico between them.

“You don’t need to ask me twice.” Nico grinned as he slinked on to the bed, settling between Andre’s legs as he savoured the sight of Andre’s impressive body. His mouth hung open, his mind unable to believe that after all these months of longing and pining he was here in bed with him.

Trailing kisses over his rock hard abs, Nico licked, kissed, and nipped his way up to Andre’s mouth, delighting in every breathless gasp that fell from his moist lips. He paused as he gazed into Andre’s eyes, and Andre stroked the side of his face, bringing him back into the moment. Nico nuzzled against his hand, a grin on his face and his hips grinding down against Andre’s hard cock, making them both gasp.

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” Andre’s voice was filled with lust, and Nico shivered in pleasure, smiling as he ducked down for a kiss.

Their bodies moved as one, their hard cocks rubbing together as they kissed passionately, Nico running his hand through Andre’s soft hair as he felt Andre’s cock leaking, and Nico changed the angle so that their legs were tangled together, increasing the friction as they both rushed towards their climax.

Andre reached down between their sweaty bodies, his hand just big enough to wrap around both of their cocks, and Nico felt the warmth pooling in his balls, sparks rushing through his body as he came with a jolt, spilling warm come over Andre’s hand.

Nico’s arms trembled as Andre groaned, his come splashing over both their bodies, and Nico flopped down on top of him, their chests heaving as Nico cuddled in with a grin on his face.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” Andre stroked his back, caressing him as the aftershocks rippled through him.

“Worth the wait?” Nico kissed at Andre’s slack lips, both of them grinning as they caught their breath.

“Definitely.” Andre cuddled in as Nico pulled the blanket up around them, absently stroking his hair as he let out a soft snore.

Bathed in the glow of the sunrise, Nico knew then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Andre.

***

Nico sat on the sofa, his leg jiggling as he checked his phone for what felt like the thousandth time, and he kept glancing at his car keys, wondering if he should just drive up to Le Mans.

The race was long since over, the highlights playing in the background, and Nico felt a stab of pain every time that he saw Andre’s car fail.

In the end he couldn’t sit still any longer, and he grabbed his coat just as someone knocked on his door. The only person he could think of who would come to check on him was Paul, but he didn’t usually show up without sending a text first.

Nico hesitated before opening the door, but he smiled when he saw who was standing there.

Andre.

“Hi.” Nico stood back so that he could come in, and Andre slipped off his shoes, hanging his jacket up neatly before collapsing into Nico’s arms.

“I just wanted to see you.”

Nico wrapped up Andre in his arms, leading him to the sofa where the junk food wrappers and cans of energy drinks were scattered. He waited until Andre was comfy, stroking his hair as he showered him in kisses. “I wish I could make it all better.”

“It’s better now that I’m with you.” Andre stuck his tongue out, neither of them were really romantic types, but Nico was happy to see Andre smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nico leant in for a kiss, smiling as he held Andre close.

“Next year, even if you’re not racing at Le Mans, promise me that you’ll be there?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
